Dreams to reality
by caskettwriter02
Summary: What if a certain dream came to a reality? will they cope? the adventures of Rick and Kate's surprise! caskett fluff and family moments - set sometime during season 6
1. Chapter 1

_As I glance across the park I can see a little boy, chestnut curls bouncing as he played on the swings with the one and only, Richard Castle, my husband, my one and done. "Mommy" yelled the little boy, "look at me, daddy pushed me high!" next thing I knew the little boy was hurtling towards me. Then BAMM I was nearly knocked over by an over excited little boy, at that moment Rick came running over "Kate. Kate, honey, you okay?!" Rick asked with concern written all over his face. "Yes I'm fine, nothing I cant handle." she then move towards her son, "and you buster, have to be more careful, okay?" the little boys reply was soft and full of an apologising tone, "Yes, mommy I'm sorry" he then burred his face in Kates neck and curls. "hey, you wanna get ice-cream?" Kate asked." yes yes yes" the little boy replied_

"KATE, Kate honey, you need to wake up..!" Kate was pulled from her wonderful dream by a voice nagging her. "mnhmm" Kate mumbled, her voice still slurred and groggy from sleep. "Morning gorgeous" castle replied kissing her, its nearly eight o'clock you need to wake up." Kate's only reply was to bury her head in further to their luxurious pillows. "Honey, its nearly eight o'clock and your meant to be at the precinct at.." castle glanced at the clock and his eyes went wide " 10 minutes, we meant to be at the precinct IN 10 MINUTES!" at that moment Kate was suddenly bolting towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth "KATE!" castle yelled running after her.

When he got to her in the bathroom, he was straight behind her, holding her hair out of the way as she thrEw up what looked like her whole stomach contents." Kate?... Are you okay?!" Kate was now finished and was washing her face with water and beginning to brush her teeth. "Yeah, I don't know what happened one second I was fine... then next thing I know I'm throwing up my stomach into the toilet bowl." Kate turned to castle and he pulled her to his chest, " Kate, you should call in sick…. Your already late anyways!" castle said waggling his eyebrows. "no, castle, I'm fi-" she was cut off by castle giving her a stare that said 'seriously, don't even bother' "Kate, you just threw up, please just stay home and rest. You can go back to saving the world from all means evil tomorrow". She looked at him and saw the concern and when she though about it she too was a bit confused to what was going on. "Fine, I'm just gonna go, umm.. Go call gates" she said okay, "I'll make breakfast, and what would my lovely detective be wanting on this lovely morning.

" Waffles!" Kate said grabbing her phone and heading for the office.

* * *

She sat in castle's big office chair and dialed Gates number, she picked up on the third ring.

"Gates" she answered

"Morning sir, its Beckett"

"Beckett, where are you your late!" Beckett wriggled uncomfortably under the tone of gates voice.

"I know sir, I'm not coming in today I'm sick... I need to take a sick day."

"Beckett, are you okay? You never take sick days?"

"Yeah, umm. I'm going to the doctor today, I just…. somethings not right." Kate had been having this feeling all morning now she just, couldn't figure it out, something wasn't right.

"okay, well I'm happy your actually taking time off, take all the time you need and make sure you get well first"

'Thanks sir, I have to go now, could you tell the guys for me?"

"Yes, Beckett now go get well"

"Thanks sir." and with that she hung up and stared out into the streets of Manhattan

* * *

Kate sat there, her mind going wild with things that it could be, but there was one that kept popping up and she couldn't seem to move past it, _What if. Could she be, pregnant. No, no she couldn't be, well its not like they haven't talked about the possibility but , ah she just, she needs to talk to rick._

"Rick" she yelled out, she heard him fussing in the kitchen, then heard him quickly making his way into his office. By now she was sitting on his lounge in the office with a worried look on her face. _What would he think, would he be happy, if she is pregnant….would he want the baby, does he want more kids._ She was pulled out of her thoughts when he came into the office , and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"here push forward" castle asked, then sitting down behind her. Her in the v of his legs leaning back against his broad chest. Him wrapping his arms around her midsection pulling her even closer and nuzzling into her neck, placing kisses on her bare skin.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone

"umm.., I- I we, we need to talk." Kate stuttered , a mixture of nerves and the fact she was currently wrapped up in his embrace and it just felt so good.

"ah sure, Kate honey talk to me is everything okay?" He asked getting more worried by the second

"rick, I- think, I think I could be…."She paused not sure how to say it.

"Kate, you think you could be what.. Kate, honey spit it out" she then twisted her head around so she could see his face.

"I think I could be pregnant, rick" to say he was shocked would be an under statement. But a second later he broke out into a wide grin.

"Kate, that's great !" He said twisting her fully around so he could give her the biggest hug and kiss her passionately.

"your happy?" Kate asked all her worry's slowly slipping away by the look on his face.

" yes! why wouldn't I be, I love you and even though, if you are pregnant it, wasn't planned but I couldn't think of anything better, why? Did you think I wouldn't be happy?" he said kissing her softly.

"I- I, I just wasn't sure if you wanted more kids, or if its to soon, or if you even wanted kids with-" she was silenced when rick kissed her to shut her up.

"Kate, Kate honey stop rambling, of course I want kids with you and sure it's a bit early but as I said I couldn't think of anything better "Kates face broke out into a 1000 watt smile matching her sitting there in each other embrace for a while longer,pondering thoughts of what this could mean. Rick spoke.

"Do you want to go down to the drug store now, and get some tests" Kate thought for a moment then answered

"yeah, I think that's a good idea, could you make me some toast, I don't think I could eat anything else at the moment or at least keep it down" Kate said.

"okay, you go get changed and clean up and I'll make you that toast" castle said with a sincere smile.

"I love you " she said kissing him softly then starting to make her way to the bedroom

"Always" he said and make his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Half and hour later Rick was sitting on a bar stool at the counter. Playing on his phone after getting changed himself. He turned around when he heard footsteps. And was caught with what he would say is the most beautiful sight, Kate came out wearing khaki leggings a black oversize sweater and her black pumps, her hair flowing carelessly over her shoulders and she look totally relaxed.

"ready to go" he asked making his way over to her and giving her a heated kiss.

"yeah, lets go, then we can see what our future will hold, let me just grab my bag" Kate said walking back into the bedroom.

Once back they walked to the door and castle helped her into her coat and they walked to the elevator hand-in-hand.

* * *

An hour later they made their way back into the loft. Both wearing nervous and anxious expressions on their faces. While out they went shopping a bit and so they dumped their shopping on the counter and then made their way into the bedroom.

"Kate, you ready to do this" he asked, thinking how nervous he is and just how nervous she would be feeling

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be" she said with an affectionate smile on her lips "you comin?" Kate asked

"uh, yeah, sorry didn't know wether you wanted me there" he said somewhat awkwardly

"of course I want you there, and remember you half to blame as well" she said with a wink in his direction trying to lighten their nerves with made him let out a roar of laughter.

She took the two tests they had bought and went into the bathroom with him out on her heels. After doing what needed to be done they set the tests face down on the counter and set an alarm for five minutes later. They sat on the floor of the bathroom against the bathtub in a comfortable silence till he spoke.

"you want this, right Kate?, I know its a lot to take in but-" she silenced him from his ramblings this time by saying " Yes, rick I want this, I know its a lot to take in, trust me I know, but I want this and whatever happens I'm here with you" he looked down at her tucked into his side and kissed her, just as things started to get heated the alarm went off and they both froze.

* * *

Rick was first to speak after the alarm had interrupted their moment

"Do you want me to look or do you want to" rick asked standing up then pulling her up too

"No, you do it, I don't think I can do it" she said staring the tests down like it was a old western face off, once he made his way over to them she looked away to nervous to watch what their future will hold. Rick took a deep calming breath then he slowly turned over both tests he stared at them for a couple seconds with a confused face, its wasn't until Kate said "well?" that he snapped out of it and looked her and said "one is positive and one is negative, wha- what does that mean" he looked to Kate who looked as confused as he did.

Then she spoke " w- we, we ah should make a doctors appointment" she looked at him and he nodded then pulled her into his arms both not sure what to think of this and defiantly not sure of hat to say to each other. After a couple of minutes Kate pulled back to look at his face, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him she the said " I should go make an appointment" he nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze then let her go. They both walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed while Kate made the appointment with her usual doctor for 2 o'clock later that day. Once she had hung up castle asked "want some lunch, you must be hungry by now and after this morning I think you need it"

"yeah that would be great, nothing to heavy" she said, stopping fiddling with her figures to look at him.

"okay, will sandwiches do?" he asked and one he got a nod he made his way back to the kitchen. She came out a minute later and started to unpack the shopping from earlier, once she finished he a had made the sandwiches and they ate in a comfortable silence both of their minds still rolling through the events of the morning and what it all could mean. Once they were both finished they washed up their dishes and saw they had an hour till they had to get the appointment to they decided to walk to the doctors to make up the time and get some fresh air.

* * *

After their walk, they arrived at the doctors office right on time and were called in nearly straight away.

"Ms Beckett, please come in please sit down, ah and who is this handsome man." Beckett look at castle with a large smile and then turned back to her doctor

"This is Rick, Rick Castle, my fiancé" castle held out his hand to her doctor with a warm smile

"well hi, I'm Dr. Mooney, I've been Kate's doctor for quite sometime now"

Rick held out his hand and said, " well I'm happy she in good hands then" then they all sat down.

"now Kate, what can I do for you?" Kate look to rick and he gave her hand another squeeze

"ah, I think I might be pregnant, w- well like we took two test this morning and one came back positive an done came back negative" her doctor nodded and with a warm smile and said " okay yes that can happy as the at home test aren't exactly accurate, but I can take some blood and do a test and an ultrasound to find you for sure ? Yes?" Kate and rick both smile and answered "Yes" in sync

"okay, then if you want to roll up your sleeve so I can get it down to the lab the we can do and ultrasound" with that Kate rolled up her sleeve and grabbed ricks hand, once the blood was taken and taken down to the la to be tested ASAP, Dr. Mooney took Kate to another room and asked her to lay of the raised bed, Kate did as told and rick sat down next to her, her doctor asked her to roll up her top and lay down. "This may be cold" the doctor said and Kate mumbled something about 'dam right' the room was silent as her doctor rolled the stick around her stomach looking at the small screen facing away from them, the doctor ten turned to them and said "well Kate, it looks to me like… Your pregnant! 5 weeks" they turn to each other with matching 1000 watt smiles.

* * *

 **HI GUYS! this is my first story I've written so go easy. Reviews and comments kindly welcome!**

 **I'm not that great with punctuation, grammar and all that jazz, so I'm trying to improve but ill do my best!**

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

They made it back from the doctors in a daze, both with wide smiles on their face. As they stumbled into the loft they were confronted by two red heads. Martha and Alexis looked at the pairs faces and then looked each other not sure what to make of it. Kate and Rick looked at each other both reading each other's thoughts, should we tell them they both though. Rick nodded to Kate and the made their way over to two very confused and questioning looking red heads. Once settled on the couch with Kate pulled into his side. Rick decided he should be first to speak

"We have some news" Rick started, Martha and Alexis looked to the pair with concerned looks.

"Oh come on Richard, spit it out" Martha exclaimed

"Were..." he grabbed Kate hand and said "were pregnant"

"OMG! Really "Alexis exclaimed

"Yes, pumpkin" rick said, his smile never. Alexis then squealed and continued on to pull Kate into a tight hug

"I'm going to be a big sister; I'm going to be a big sister!" Alexis then moved on to hug her dad

Martha then spoke up after watching their little exchange, "Oh Richard, Katherine, I so happy for you both she said.

"Okay, I think this calls for celebratory pizza!" when the pizza was made and cooked they all decided to sit on the couch and continue their talk. After talking about the pregnancy and everything else it was getting late and before everyone knew it, it was getting late and Kate's eyes were starting to droop and she snuggled into ricks side.

'Okay, Its getting late and I think Kates pretty tired so we might go to bed" rich said "Goodnight Mother, night, Pumpkin" after the rounds of good nights and more congratulations Rick and Kate headed to bed.

Once into their room they got ready for bed and climbed in. With Kate laying on her side and rick up against her back with his arm draped over her, hand resting on her stomach. "Hey Kate, are we gonna tell the guys, and gates?" rick asked while rubbing soothing circles on her.

"Umm... I think we should get everyone together and tell the all at once" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good Idea, what were you thinking, lunch, dinner or drinks at the old haunt?" Rick asked

"I think we should meet everyone at the old haunt and tell them there, but I think we should meet up for lunch with my dad" Kate said sounding a bit nervous but still so happy.

"Huh, y-yeah, umm… when d- do you want to do that" rick said stuttering from the nervous thoughts currently running through his mind. Will he be happy? Will kill me? Oh god his gonna kill me, I got his daughter pregnant! He looked back down at Kate after swiping those thoughts from her mind a saw she was fighting sleep.

"Go to sleep honey, your tied I can see it we will talk about this tomorrow" he said laying a kiss on top of her head before settling down to get comfortable

"S'Okay, love you" Kate said her voice slurred with sleep taking over her.

"I love you both too" he said tugging her closer to him and rubbing her stomach to loll her to sleep.

The next morning he woke to Kate rushing out of bed to their bathroom. He jumped up out bed and ran after her, sure enough there she was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl throwing up her stomach, he got behind her and pulled her hair back. He hated that there was nothing he could do and all he wanted to is help.

"Uhhh, I hate this" Kate stated as she made her way over to the sink to clean up and brush her teeth

"I know honey, but hey just think of what you will get out of it in the end, I'm gonna go get you some water and some toast" Kate gave him an appreciative smile as he walked back into the bedroom to go to the kitchen to get what was needed.

When he returned, Kate was getting ready for work and he cast her an odd look which she just waved off and said

"Look, I'm pregnant so I'm gonna have morning sicks ness for a while so I can be just taking days off when it happens" he nodded and said

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it doesn't mean I have to like it" he said placing the tray of water and toast on the bedside table while sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into his lap. "So, are we are gonna hide it from the guys and captain until the weekend when we can meet up for drinks at the old haunt?" He asked referring to the conversation from the night before

"Yeah, I'll do my best but you gotta be there to cover for me and I think we're gonna have to bring a travel mug to hide that I'm drinking tea not coffee" she said with displease. He let out a small chuckle, and relied "ha-ha, yeah there gonna hate me for getting you pregnant, because there gonna have to deal with an un-caffeinated you for 8 months" she sent him a glare a got off is lap to finish getting ready for work. He got up after her to get ready as well.

Once they were both ready, castle got both their coats and helped her into hers. They were out the door and heading to the precinct only a little bit late. Once in the car Kate let rick drive which made him stop in his tracks shocked, but he moved past his shock and too the the car Kate was staring out the window with her hand unconsciously rested on the belly. When rick glanced over that small thing didn't go unnoticed so he decided to tease a little. "Hey babe, you know if were gonna hide it, your gonna have to do a harder job at hiding" he said motioning to her hand. She blushed a bit, and moved her hand away. Rick took his chance before they get any closer to the precinct to take one hand from the steering wheel to place his hand on her belly and rub small circles on it. She then placed her hand on top of it and gave him an affectionate smile. One they rounded the corner to the street the precinct was on the both pulled their hands away and turned into a parking spot outside the precinct. Hopping out of the car and making their way up the steps to enter the lobby, they both did their best to wipe their wide smiles they have been holding on their face since they left the doctor's office. They past the desk sergeant, both offering a small wave and made their way to the elevator.

Once the doors closed castle pulled Kate over gave her a hard kiss and then lowered to kiss her belly, once he was upright again he turned to her and by the look of her face she wanted an explanation. " Hey I'm not gonna get a chance to do that till we get home had to do it one more time before then, she nodded and kissed his sweetly and pulled bac just as the elevator binged and the doors opened to the homicide floor and they stepped out to the busy bustle of the bull pen. Kate headed for her desk to drop everything down and headed for gates office with castle hot on her heals. She knocked on the door frame, gates called out "come in" before popping her head out in surprise. "Ah, Detective Beckett what are you doing here, I thought you were sick" she said as castle and Beckett headed into her office and were motioned to sit in the chairs in front of her desk. She too off her reading glasses as Kate answered. "I was, but we went to the doctor office yesterday and it was just a small case of food poisoning, so I'm better now" she lied and castle had to hide his smirk of how proud he was of her wow I'm really rubbing off on her he thought but he was pulled out of his thoughts when gates said "hmn, okay but only if you're sure, dismissed" she said it like she was quiet believing Beckett, but that didn't make castle and Beckett stay and chat as soon as they were dismissed they were up out of their seats trying to get out of the potentially compromising situation.

Once out of the office and out of ear shot castle stepped closer to Beckett and whispered " ah, Beckett lying to your superior" with a smirk. That comment earned him a swat to the chest and an aggravated "Yeah and it's all your fault!" oh wow he thought, She sat down at her desk with a sigh and muttered a sorry. Man he is gonna have to get used to these mood swings.

"Yo, Beckett what are you doing here" Espo called from across the bull pen

"Working" Beckett replied, Espo just looked to Ryan then to castle who just quickly turn around and sat in his chair. Turning to Beckett he gave her a questioning look while trying to contain a chuckle. Espo and Ryan just gave each other another weird look and then turned back to castle and Beckett "Beckett…. Are you okay? I thought you were sick" Beckett just rolled her eyes, sick of getting asked and questioned

"Yes, I'm fine, I went to the doctor and I turns out I just had a small case of food poisoning" Espo and Ryan gave her the same unbelieving look Gates did. "Oh, and Beckett caught a case " Ryan said handing here everything they have on the case so far.

By lunch time they had done all the lead work possible and had a few leads. Castle glanced at his watch then turned to Beckett

"Hey its lunchtime do you want to head to Remy's, gets some food into you" he said with waggling eyebrows.

"Yeah sure, let me just gr-" her hand came flying up to her mouth as she made a quick exit to the ladies room. Castle looked around and then quickly ran after her, barging into the bathroom he went straight to the second stall where he found her heaving into the toilet bowl. Castel again came up behind her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, with what is becoming a frequent event. Once Kate had stopped throwing up castle helped her to her feet then followed her to the sink.

"Hey, you good now" castle asked grabbing some paper towels for her to clean up with.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just getting sick of this already" she finished up splashing her face with water, and then turned to castle

"Come on, let's get back out there before they start to think somethings up"

They made their way out of the ladies room, and went back to her desk. They grabbed their stuff a went out to lunch they got some questioning looks from their colleges but they brushed them off and went straight to the elevator.

At lunch Kate just ordered fries, as the thought of anything more made her stomach turn. Once lunch was eaten they headed back to the precinct. Once the stepped off the elevator Kate went to her desk and castle went to make her tea and his coffee. Once in the break room he turned on the kettle then started making his coffee when he heard the kettle signal it's boiled her poured the water into the cup with a tea bag and went back to making his coffee. Just as he was finishing up his coffee Espo came into the break room and he cursed under his breath.

"Yo, bro why you making tea your gran comin or something" he said in a teasing tone.

"Ha-ha, no it's Kate's" as he said this he mentally slapped himself as this has got to make him curious because they know how much of a coffee addict Kate is.

"Why's she not drinking coffee, Beckett is addicted to coffee, nothing tears that bond apart" Espo said, just then Kate called out for castle and he used that as his ticket for leave. Once he got back to her desk he handed her, her coffee and leaned in close and whispered.

"Espo's curious, he saw me making you tea, he asked why you not drinking your tea and that's when you called, so that's for getting me out of that" Her eyes went wide at the first part of what he was saying.

"Do- do you think he's guessed" Kate asked

"I'm not sure, but I guess it doesn't really matter if he does, were gonna tell them on the weekend anyways" caste sad just as Espo came over

"Tell us what?" Espo questioned

"Nothing " they both said at the same time


End file.
